Unintentional Revelation
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ianto unintentionally blurts out something that could change everything.


**Title:** Unintentional Revelation

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Myfanwy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers:** Nada.

 **Summary:** Ianto unintentionally blurts out something that could change everything.

 **Word Count:** 747

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'Any, any, "Sometimes I wonder why I love you",' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. They belong to the BBC.

.

 **DottyWho:** Thank you, glad you liked it.

.

 **grobebol:** Snappy wanted to see the world, meet new, interesting people, and scare the pants off them ;)

Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The sight that met Ianto's eyes when he arrived at work was not a pleasant one. Rubbish seemed to be strewn across most of the Hub, along with what looked like shredded rubber. Files were scattered over half the floor, computers were tipped over with at least one monitor smashed, and the coffee table was broken.

Looking around at the mess Jack had somehow managed to cause in the space of a few hours, Ianto sighed heavily and ran one hand distractedly through his hair. "Everything was spotless by the time I left last night! How the hell did you manage this?"

"It wasn't intentional," Jack replied, fidgeting nervously. "I just thought it would be fun to teach Myfanwy to play fetch, but… It didn't go too well."

"I can see that. You used chocolate, didn't you? Everything you threw for her was baited with chocolate, right?"

Jack shrugged awkwardly. "She likes it."

"Just how much did you end up feeding her?"

"Um, maybe four or five big bars? Six at the most."

Ianto groaned. "No wonder she's so hyper with that much sugar in her system! It'll be hours before she calms down!" He ducked as the over-excited Pteranodon dive-bombed him again. "You do know you're an idiot, don't you?"

There was no reply; Jack just stared sheepishly at the floor.

"Right, give me a hand to gather all the files and take them to your office, then we'll collect the rubbish and do what we can to protect the rest of the computers. Where's all this rubber come from?"

"I had to put the chocolate in something to throw it, so I got some of those pet toys you put treats in…" Jack trailed off at the expression on Ianto's face.

"Her beak's razor sharp! You didn't think she'd tear them apart to get at the chocolate inside?" Ianto stared incredulously at his lover then shook his head. "What am I saying? Of course you didn't think, you never do." Bending down, he started to gather up the scattered files and Jack hastened to help him. Squawking, Myfanwy zoomed past again, sending papers and assorted detritus fluttering across the floor.

"I'm sorry," Jack said meekly.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I love you," Ianto grumbled without thinking.

Jack stopped what he was doing to stare wide-eyed at Ianto. "You love me?"

"What?"

"You just said sometimes you wonder why you love me!"

Ianto's cheeks went pink. "It just slipped out. Forget I said anything," he muttered, turning away, embarrassed. Just when things had being going so well between them, he had to go and make a fool of himself. Now Jack would probably run for the hills. So much for their whole no strings attached arrangement.

But before he knew what was happening, Jack had grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss that left him dazed, breathless, and wanting more. Blinking in confusion, Ianto looked at Jack. "What was that for?"

"I love you too, but I didn't think you felt the same way so I didn't dare say anything. I was scared of ruining things between us," Jack admitted. "Everything's been going so well and I didn't want to scare you off."

Ianto belatedly realised he was grinning goofily at Jack, but it hardly seemed to matter, considering the equally goofy grin on Jack's face, which vanished suddenly as his eyes went wide. "Whoa! Incoming!" He grabbed Ianto, dragging him to the floor as Myfanwy swept past, barely missing them. "Maybe we should make ourselves scarce for a while. We can clean up when she's calmed down a bit. I'll call the others and tell them to take the morning off."

"Good idea." Ianto began to crawl towards Jack's office. "How about we fetch your coat and go out for breakfast? I have a feeling we're going to need all the energy we can get."

""I like the way you think," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I meant for clearing all this up."

"Oh." Jack sounded disappointed.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto smirked at the other man. "Although, we'll probably have a few hours to kill after breakfast before we can tackle the cleaning without risking life and limb, so we could go back to my place for a bit."

"I like that plan."

"Thought you would."

With that decided, they made their escape, with Ianto smiling the whole time; somehow the horrendous mess Jack helped create didn't really seem to matter anymore.

.

The End


End file.
